Rock Dog 2
Rock Dog 2 (Chinese: 摇滚狗2) is an upcoming 2018 Chinese-American 3D-computer animated comedy film produced by Mandoo Pictures, NicThic Productions, Huayi Brothers, and Summit Premiere. The film will be directed by Ash Brannon and Kurt Voelker, and written by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson. Luke Wilson, Eddie Izzard, J.K. Simmons, Lewis Black, Kenan Thompson, Deng Feng, Mae Whitman, Jorge Garcia, Matt Dillon, and Sam Elliott are set to reprise their roles from the previous installment. New additions to the cast include Ming-Na Wen, Idris Elba, Aziz Ansari, Brad Garrett, and Salma Hayek. The film takes place 2 years after the events of the first film where Bodi suddenly falls into depression after remembering his mother Khari and her demise. The film will be released on November 17, 2017 in China by Huayi Brothers and on February 23, 2018 in the U.S. by Summit Premiere. Plot Taking place 2 years after the events of the first film, Bodi (Luke Wilson), now as a young adult, suddenly falls into depression after he remembers the death of his mother, Khari (Ming-Na Wen). His father, Khampa (J.K. Simmons) comes in and talks to him about it. After a talk, Bodi goes to sleep. The next morning, Bodi begins his usual guard duties, with no threats since Linnux's defeat, until he sees Darma (Mae Whitman) and Germur (Jorge Garcia) coming up to see him. He tells them about his mother and visit his mother's grave. Afterwards, they go to the movies. After the movie, Khampa breaks up a fight with two sheep, named Carl and Jack, who were arguing after a game of checkers. He then sends the two back to their homes as Bodi comes home, whereupon he tells him that gambling is forbidden. With the sheep back in their separate homes, Khampa decides to send Bodi to college, so that he can study more on music. Bodi is thrilled and goes to tell Darma and Germur while Khampa goes to find a local college for Bodi to go to. Darma suggests that Bodi could stay at Rockenmall University, which Bodi agrees and goes to tell his dad about it. He tells Khampa about it, and he eventually decides to put him in Rockenmall University, since it has a shortcut that Bodi could use to go back to Snow Mountain every now and then, and it's the right college for him. More coming soon! Voice Cast *Luke Wilson as Bodi, a young Tibetan Mastiff who is now a rock star. **Adam Friedman provides Bodi's singing voice. *Mae Whitman as Darma, a fox who is Bodi's partner, girlfriend and love interest. *Jorge Garcia as Germur, the most mellow goat who is a part of the rock band. *J. K. Simmons as Khampa, an elder Tibetan Mastiff who is Bodi's father. *Ming-Na Wen as Khari, the deceased wife of Khampa and mother of Bodi. *Eddie Izzard as Angus Scattergood, a British cat who is a rock legend suffering from a serious case of songwriter’s block. *Matt Dillon as Trey, a snow leopard who is arrogant, egotistic and finds pleasure in humiliating any opposition he has. Like the best schoolyard basketball players, his great talent on the electric guitar is overshadowed by his inability to play well with others. He is also Bodi's arch-nemesis. *Idris Elba as Chief Rocko, the black rhinoceros who is the police chief of the big city. *Aziz Ansari as Augustus Flatterson, a green iguana who is the main antagonist and former rock music fanatic who is bent on world domination. *Brad Garrett as Kommando, a patient and emotionless Komodo dragon with the muscular build and a scar over his right eye who is the secondary antagonist and is one of Augustus' henchmen and the Komodo dragons' leader and boss. He is a bit taller than his three assistants, Dennis, Hack and Drake and wears a black multi-pocket vest, a dark blue undershirt and black cargo pants. He is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger and his name is a reference to two things; Komodo, which is technically the island of the Komodo dragons, the largest lizard on Earth, which is named after the island, and a commando. *Jim Cummings as Dennis, a tough Komodo dragon who is one of Augustus' henchmen and of Kommando's assistants. Dennis also wears a white t-shirt, red suspenders, and grey jeans. *John DiMaggio as Drake and Hack, twin brothers who are ones of Augustus' henchmen and of Kommando's assistants. Drake wears a green t-shirt with the picture of the Chinese dragon, blue jeans and black eye-patch. Hack wears a green cadet cap, a black t-shirt with the picture of the skull, and green and black camouflage pants. *Sam Elliott as Fleetwood Yak *Liza Richardson as Radio DJ *Ash Brannon as Ian *Will Finn as Floyd/Carl Additional voices provided by Julie Craig, Deng Feng, Kellen Goff, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Fred Tatasciore and Kevin Michael Richardson Soundtrack *"Under Pressure" - Queen and David Bowie *"Rock and Roll All Nite" - Kiss *"Bad" - Michael Jackson *"Animal" - Maroon 5 *"Big Girls Don't Cry" - Fergie *"Accidentally in Love" - Counting Crows *"Reach" - Caleigh Peters *"The A La Menthe (Laser Dance)" - La Caution *"Memory Lane (The Song for Khari)" - Adam Friedman *"I Miss You" - Adam Friedman *"Mi Chica Esta Loca" - Matt Hunter Correa *"Not a Bad Thing" - Justin Timberlake *"True to Your Heart" - Adam Friedman *"Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor *"Back in Black" - AC/DC *"War" - Edwin Starr *"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley *"Glorious (Celebration Time)" - Adam Friedman *"You Get What You Give" - The New Radicals Trivia Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama Category:Romance Category:Crime Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Summit Premiere Category:Janusz501's ideas Category:Rock Dog